


Tick Like a Bomb

by team_turtleneck



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Pining, Team Building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_turtleneck/pseuds/team_turtleneck
Summary: It seemed like a bad idea, but when had that ever stopped them?
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Renee Montoya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Tick Like a Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadieFlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieFlood/gifts).



After they part ways with Harley, Helena uses part of her family’s fortune to purchase a renovated warehouse as their headquarters. Renee leaves the police department behind her— _happily_ , as there was not much more she could do there, and she would never get credit for one goddamn thing she did anyway—and fully embraces her new life. Sure, the circumstances are a little unusual and she hadn't exactly planned to fight crime in secret, but it feels good to not have her hands tied, to be able to make a difference. She feels like she can breathe.

She welcomed an end to sleeping in a hotel. It’s nice living with other people, not coming home to a sagging bed and neighbors shouting into the early hours.

Helena is still getting used to having roommates, especially roommates who keep “normal” hours. She doesn’t understand why anyone would willingly go to bed at 10pm on a slow night. 

Dinah takes point on buying plants and equipment for their space. Renee is in charge of security and weapons because, in her experience, no one remembers a middle-aged woman. Helena makes a list of the best takeout places in the neighborhood and puts most of her time into creating their costumes.

While Renee is perfectly comfortable using her fists in a fight, she has a heap of weapons, which she keeps impeccably clean, but haphazardly stored in a big metal chest. It makes Helena crazy. Helena has neat cabinets for her weapons, and everything has a place. Renee had laughed openly when Helena installed backlighting in the cabinets. Dinah just needs gloves, good shoes, and a heavy bag for practice. 

With Roman Sionis in the ground, a power vacuum emerges in Gotham.

"Every damn thug in the city is trying to make a name for themselves," Renee says after a long night of thwarting mayhem. She hasn't given up the clichéd cop talk, probably never would.

The Birds of Prey are on the streets a lot the first few months.

—

Most groups discuss their weeks over a meal or drinks or coffee. This team debriefs during weapons training.

Today’s focus is knives. Renee is nervous.

“You heard from Harley?” Dinah asks Renee as she stretches out on a mat in their practice room. 

“Yeah, and from what I could follow, she’s got a job out of town and wants to know if we can take Cass this weekend.”

Renee was warming up to Harley and her somewhat unhinged stream of consciousness phone calls. Harley was never boring, and her observations were more honest than most people’s. 

"Well look at Harley with all that executive functioning," Dinah says. "You said yes, right? I miss that little hoodlum."

Helena finishes setting out her throwing knives. "Who knew Harley's particular flavor of Vodka Aunt would work out so well?"

Dinah is on her feet now, grabbing a handful of knives from the table.

Renee gestures toward Helena. "And Harley asked for some of your expertise. Something about safes."

"Oh shit. I would be all over that," Helena says as she tosses her first volley at the targets. 

Renee gives her a disapproving look. Helena shrugs.

"You want to try?" Helena asks her, nodding toward the targets. 

Renee hesitates. "I'm not real fond of sharp things."

"Come on," Helena says. "I'll teach you."

Helena spots her from behind, positioning her wrist, and Renee could get used to this: Helena flush against her, guiding her arm. She never realized how sexy Helena's voice was. 

Something’s changed. Helena didn’t get... close to people. Renee can’t think of a time Helena has been this close to any of them outside the occasional ride on the back of her bike to evade bad guys or the law. But this, this was new.

When Renee finally hits a target near center, the police scanner chirps to life in the corner. It would be another long night then.

—

Thursday nights are karaoke night because even heroes need a little time off. Karaoke was Dinah's idea, naturally, and Renee was quick to agree. Helena attends reluctantly. She's not sure how she feels about extended socializing, but she's getting better at being part of a team.

After a particularly bad streak of too-drunk singers missing half their lyrics, it’s Renee‘s turn on the mic, and she launches into an En Vogue song. School is in session. Renee is here to show them how it's done. Helena watches with her elbows propped on a small table near a corner of the bar. She’s tired but amused. 

Yet another attractive candidate is trying to chat up Dinah on the other side of the table. Helena rolls her eyes. The guy is obviously not very engaging because Dinah gives him a tight smile that Helena knows is the start of a 60 second brushoff. Helena glances back to the stage. Renee reaches the midpoint of her song and throws in a sway of her hips. She turns to catch Helena’s eye, giving her a wink and a quick smile. Helena feels a flash of warmth bloom in her chest, creeping up her neck to her cheeks. She sits upright, alert. That’s when it hits her.

“She’s gotta go,” Helena says, slapping her hands down onto the tabletop as if it she's made an obvious decision.

Dinah turns toward her, eyebrows high on her forehead. “The hell? Who?”

Helena gestures toward the stage where Renee is nearing the finale. “Renee. We don’t need her,” Helena says. 

“You’re kidding, right? She’s deadly, saved _your_ ass more than once, and now you want to kick her off the team?”

Helena digs in. “Duos are better than teams. More nimble.”

“No fucking way,” Dinah says shaking her head.

Renee has finished her song and is making her way to the table. Helena is filled with dread.

“Nice job,” Dinah says to Renee. 

Renee takes a gulp of water from her glass and dabs her brow with a napkin. "Thanks."

Helena watches her silently.

Dinah casually points toward Helena. “Helena here wants to slim down the team to just her and me.”

Renee pulls a face and makes a dismissive noise. “Fuck that,” she says. She turns on her heel and heads to the bar.

“See?” Dinah says as Helena watches Renee go. “She’s not going anywhere.”

When Helena doesn’t respond, Dinah snaps her fingers in Helena’s direction. Helena whips her head around. “What?” she asks. She has a good poker face, but Dinah’s scrutinizing gaze tells her she must look as helpless as she feels.

“What’s up with you?” Dinah asks.

“Nothing,” Helena says. “She just... she gets on my nerves.” It’s bullshit, she knows it’s bullshit, but she says it anyway.

Dinah crosses her arms over her chest. “I don’t believe you.”

“Believe what you want. That’s the size of it.” Helena turns her focus to the candle on the table, running her fingers quickly through the flame, back and forth.

“You think you’re so mysterious, don’t you?”

“I _am_ mysterious,” Helena insists. “It’s part of my brand.”

“So she’s annoying,” Dinah says.

“Yep,” Helena says, still focused on the candle. She was playing with the wax now.

“And gums up our dynamic.”

“Right.”

“And she’s cute.”

“Definitely,” Helena says before she can catch herself. “I mean—“

“That’s what I thought,” Dinah says triumphantly. “You’ve got eyes for her.”

“Excuse me? I do not.”

“Right. Okay. You are deeply damaged, you know that?”

“Oh, I know,” Helena says.

Renee returns to the table with three shot glasses held precariously in her hands.

“Shots, ladies. You've earned it,” she says as she passes out the glasses with accompanying lime wedges.

Dinah picks up the salt shaker and sprinkles salt onto the webbing between her thumb and forefinger, then proceeds to do the same for Renee and Helena.

Helena can tell Renee's a little pissed off. “One, two, three,” Renee says quickly.

They drink and collectively grimace, then bite down on the lime wedges.

Renee takes a sip of water and studies Helena’s face. “Were you serious about wanting me out?”

Helena clears her throat. “I should go. I need to run some drills.”

“Good luck with that,” Dinah says with a knowing smile.

—

Helena grumbles to herself as she notches an arrow in her crossbow. “Eyes for her? Ridiculous.”

She takes a breath and looks toward the targets she has set up on her course. She fires her crossbow at the first dummy’s head, a direct hit. She loads up another arrow as she ducks in front of the injured dummy, shoots another in the chest. She tosses the crossbow, rolls toward the next barrier, and flings one knife, two, three at the remaining targets, and each land with a satisfying _thunk._

Helena collects her weapons and runs the drill again. And again. She’s at the end of her fifth run when she hears footsteps behind her.

“Dinah, I swear to—“ 

“It’s me,” Renee says.

Helena is in mid-toss with her last knife and it misses the target, sailing toward a wall instead. The knife bounces off the wall with a clink and lands on the cement floor.

“Guess you _do_ need the practice,” Renee says, but her tone is light.

Helena turns. “Hey,” she says, catching her breath. “Where’s Dinah?” 

“Back at the bar breaking hearts, I’m sure.”

“So you’re back early then.” Helena tries to keep her tone courteous, but an edge creeps in.

“What’s wrong with you? You depressed or something?”

“Nope, and if you don’t mind—“ Helena starts as she makes a move to leave.

Renee blocks her exit. “So you’re acting like an asshole for no reason?”

“What?”

“Don’t play stupid with me,” Renee says.

Helena plots revenge on Dinah for bringing Renee’s tiny wrath upon her. 

“I just think you would be better off,” Helena says.

“Better off?” Renee is getting heated now. "You think you can make decisions for me?"

Helena can’t take her eyes off Renee’s lips, wonders what it might be like to kiss her. This was bad. Helena wasn't a beacon of emotional intelligence and she had no idea how to navigate any of this.

“Hello?” Renee says, waving her hand in front of Helena’s face.

Helena lifts her gaze to look Renee in the eye. “Yeah?”

“Okay, you’re acting weird, even for you.”

“Hey!” Helena objects.

Renee puts her hands on her hips. “Tell me why you want me gone.”

“I just...”

“Are you prejudiced?”

“What? No! I got you those rainbow brass knuckles, I'm certainly not—”

“You think I’m too old?”

“Of course not.”

Renee pauses. “Is this because I kicked your sorry ass at Uno?”

Helena shakes her head, exasperated. “You cheated, don't deny it.” She points her finger at Renee for emphasis.

“You know the new rules are stupid." Renee lets out a frustrated sigh. “So... what is it? Why are you being so cold?”

Helena feels something twist in her chest when she registers the hurt in Renee’s expression. “It’s not you,” Helena says.

“Don’t give me that shit.”

Helena shrugs. 

Renee’s phone rings loudly in her pocket. She holds up one finger signifying that Helena should hold on. She checks her phone screen.

“Shit. It’s my sister. And that’s the only reason you’re off the hook for tonight. We are not finished.”

Helena nods and zips past Renee, fleeing the room.

—

Helena kneels before her motorcycle, socket wrench in hand, turning the handle a few times as she installs a spark plug. She always found the cranking noise soothing.

Renee wanders in. “You fix your bike yourself?” she asks.

Helena turns to face her. “Mostly.”

Renee smiles. “That’s pretty hot.”

Helena stares at her, eyes widening as the words sink in.

“So, you’d rather kick me out than tell me you like me?” Renee asks.

“Goddamn it, Dinah,” Helena says, defeated, as she removes the socket wrench. 

“She was right to tell me,” Renee says. “But _you_ should’ve been the one to do it.”

Helena climbs to her feet, stuffs her hands in her pockets.

“Here’s how I see it,” Renee starts as she slowly approaches her. “Option A: you want to get away from me? You are free to leave. I’m staying.”

“Okay, fair. And option B?”

“Come closer and I’ll show you,” Renee answers.

Helena takes one step closer. Renee closes the gap.

“Lower,” Renee says, quieter now, drawing out the word, sending a shiver up Helena’s spine. 

Helena leans down. Renee slides one hand behind Helena’s neck and kisses her firmly. Helena threads her arms around Renee’s waist, kissing her back, and she wonders why she ever tried to run from this.

Renee stops kissing her, but doesn’t pull away. “How’s that option for ya?” she says.

“Yep,” Helena says, a little breathless, “that’s the one I want.” 

Renee moves to kiss her again, but Helena pulls back.

“You should know I’ll probably fuck this up,” Helena says.

Renee laughs softly. “Oh please. I’ve ruined every relationship I’ve ever had, and you’re a life-long vigilante with a Joan Jett attitude. It’ll be a miracle if this works out.”

Helena pauses, thoughtful. “It might, though.”

“Yeah,” Renee says. She cups Helena’s cheek with her hand. “So let’s give it a shot.”

Renee takes two handfuls of Helena's motorcycle jacket and leads them back toward the work bench until her back hits the edge. She pulls away just enough to look behind her. Helena sees her intent.

“Here,” Helena says as she holds Renee by the waist. “Let me.” She lifts up Renee a few inches until she can sit on the workbench.

Renee pulls Helena forward until she’s slotted between her thighs. “You gonna make it up to me?”

“Trying to get rid of you? Yeah,” she says, taking Renee’s hand in hers, pulling it up to her face, kissing the palm. “I can think of a few ways.”

“You better,” Renee says before kissing her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from “Hood” by Perfume Genius.


End file.
